JUST FOR ONE DAY ch1 super junior
by jejewon
Summary: no summary! tapi jjong mau ngomong, dengan adanya fanfic ini, jjong memutuskan untuk berdiri di satu cinta dan satu bias kesayangan yaitu Choi Siwon. maaf ya bang.. jjong hampir aja menduakanmu dengan Sungmin ' ' #eakkk


G_ELFanfiction_38

 **Just for one day**

Author : jjong

Tittle : just for one day

Cast : ye eun sung

choi si won

lee sung min

genre : romance, drama, AU, OOC

rate : T

BAGIAN 1

 _Between love and friendship.._

 _Sebuah resiko yang harus diterima oleh sebuah persahabatan._

"LEE SUNGMIN! CHOI SIWON!"

"huahahaha..."

Gelak tawa dan highfive dua orang namja mengiringi meledaknya amarah seorang ye eunsung.

Siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau kita sudah lelah-lelah membuat cake dari resep baru, dan giliran akan kita cicipi, malah sudah habis oleh orang lain? Begitupun dengan eunsung, dia sudah berkutat hampir selama 3jam didapur, dan ketika ia kembali dari kamar mandi, cake buatannya sudah habis oleh 2 makhluk yang sedang tertawa bahagia sekarang-sahabat baiknya.

"kalian memakan habis cakeku!" teriak eunsung sambil berkacak pinggang didepan kedua sahabatnya. "apa kalian pikir aku mempersembahkan cakeku untuk kalian santap secara sia-sia?!" dia meraih piring kosong yang bernoda cream cokelat dan menodong-nodongkannya kearah siwon.

"bukankah kau membuatkannya untuk kami?" sungmin mengedip sok imut. Astaga! Anak itu ingin dilempari bakiak ternyata -0-

"m-memang sih, t-tapi kan..." ucapan eunsung tergantung. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau mereka tau?

"kau menyesal ya, cake-nya kami habiskan? Padahal cakenya enak lho.." siwon menunjukkan ekspresi-pura pura-menyesal.

"bukan begitu, tapi,,"

"tapi..?" sungmin dan siwon menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut eunsung.

"cake itu gagal dan aku salah memasukkan gula. Aku keliru memasukkan obat pencuci peru-t (kedalamnya)" eunsung mencicit dengan wajah tertunduk.

"MWOO?!" teriak mereka berdua, dan didetik berikutnya mereka pontang-panting berlarian ketoilet.

"huahaha.." sekarang giliran eunsung yang tertawa. Salah siapa memakan makanan orang tanpa izin? Masih untung dia tidak memasukkan paku payung kedalamnya. (omong-omong, soal obat pencuci perut itu hanya bohong lho.. kkk~)

"eunsung?"

"hng?"

"bagaimana liburanmu?" hyena, teman sekelas eunsung, menghampiri gadis berkuncir kuda itu yang sedang duduk di pojokkan kelas.

"kami pergi ke nami" eunsung menumpukan dagunya dikedua tangannya dan duduk menghadap jendela.

"kami? Ah, kau pergi ke nami dengan kekasih-kekasih mu itu?" tebak hyena dengan antusiasnya. Is tak tau kenapa ketiga temannya itu selalu bertiga, kemanapun.

"kekasih apanya?!" eunsung menggerutu.

"omong-omong, aku juga pernah kesana" celetuk hyena.

"benarkah?" eunsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada hyena. Adakah orang yang baru berstatus pacaran, tapi mereka sudah layaknya suami isteri? Maksudku, astaga! Cho hyena dengan park jungsoo itu sudah sangat klop! Perhatian, romantis, pengertian. Apa lagi yang kurang dari mereka coba?

"ne, waktu kami kencan" hyena menyengir polos.

"ck! Keterlaluan. Kau itu membuat orang iri saja, tau tidak?!" eunsung mendengus kesal. Ia iri. Sungguh!

"ye eunsung!"

"hai.." eunsung menyambut kedua sahabatnya yang muncul dari ambang pintu kelasnya. Sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya, kedua sahabatnya itu terlalu protektif dengannya.

"ada apa?!" hyena menyembur galak.

"ck! Noona, jangan galak-galak, nanti teukkie hyung kabur, baru rasain!" cibir sungmin.

"kami mencari eunsung, bukan mencari ribbut denganmu kok" imbuh siwon dengan watadosnya.

"eunsung, kekantin yuk!" tanpa aba-aba, hyena langsung membawa lari eunsung menjauh dari kedua monster mengerikan_menurutnya_itu.

"kalian tau tidak? Siswa-siswa disekolahan ini semuanya iri dengan kalian bertiga tau." Hyena mengawali pembicaraan. Mereka berempat duduk di meja kantin yang paling pojok.

"iri bagaimana?" tanya siwon yang masih sibuk memotong-motong rotinya. Sedangkan eunsung dan sungmin tidak terlalu berminat dengan topik yang hyena bicarakan.

"mereka mengirikan hubungan kalian bertiga yang sangat akrab dan mesra seperti kekasih" bisik hyena sambil diam-diam mengamati ekspresi ketiga temannya.

Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!

Eunsung tersedak sampai wajahnya memerah. Entah karena efek tersedak atau karena hal lainnya.

"minumlah"

"nah nah nah.. tuh kan, seperti kekasih. Lihat perhatian kalian satu sama lain" hyena langsung menuduh-nuding saat melihat sungmin memberikan segelas air dan siwon yang menepuk-nepuk punggung eunsung.

Mendengar ucapan hyena, sontak saja wajah eunsung dan sungmin memerah.

"itu wajar, kami kan sudah lama bersahabat" terang siwon. "hubungan kami bahkan lebih mesra dari hubunganmu dengan teukkie hyung. Benar?" tambahnya lagi dengan senyuman mengejeknya. Sontak hyena langsung mendelik kearahnya. Apa-apaan itu?!

Eunsung mematung saat sungmin mengelap sudut bibirnya-karena noda kecap-dengan tissue. Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya tersenyum manis kearah eunsung.

Siwon yang mendapati adegan min-eun itu pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

Hyena mengamati gelagat ketiga temannya. Ada yang ganjil. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"ayo pulang" sungmin menggamit jari-jari eunsung dan menggandengnya hanya tersenyum. Ini sudah menjadi hal biasa untuknya.

"ming, kau bilang minggu depan akan pergi ke-(toko buku?)"

BRUKK!

"e-eh mian"

Ucapan siwon terpotong karena ia tak sengaja menabrak tiffany, adik kelasnya. Dan mengakibatkan gadis itu iatuh terduduk.

'tidak, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku yang kurang hati-hati" siwon memunguti lipatan-lipatan origami milik kelasnya yang akan ia antar kekantor guru keterampilannya.

"m-maaf, aku tidak sengaja, sunbae" tiffany menunduk sambil ikut memunguti origami yang tersebar dilantai.

"iya, tidak apa-apa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" siwon bangkit dengan kardus yang dibopongnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke tiffany, berniat untuk membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"tidak apa-apa,. Terimakasih, sunbae"

Senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang dibibir eunsung, kini telah lenyap. Hatinya terasa berdenyut saat melihat sahabatnya sendiri sangat perhatian dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Tatapan matanya berbeda, siwon juga pernah menatapnya dengan mata itu. Ketika ia belum menyadari semuanya. Tapi, kini tatapan itu sudah tak ia dapatkan lagi. Tatapan itu kini hanya untuk orang lain.

Eunsung berbalik dan pergi dari koridor itu.

"eunsung!' sungmin memanggil eunsung, tapi gadis itu tak menghiraukannya.

"wonnie, kami tunggu didepan gerbang ya!" sungmin berbalik dan berlari mengejar eunsung.

Eunsung duduk dibangku balkon apartementnya. Sesekali tersenyum dan terdiam.

 _ **'ini lucu. Aku jatuh cinta dengan sahabatku sendiri. Dia pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak kalau tau gadis ingusan sepertiku suka padanya. Lebih baik aku menyembunyikan perasaanku. Ya,, itu ter-'**_

TINGTONG!

Eunsung terkesiap saat bel apartementnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Siapa sih yang malam-malam begini beertamu?!

Cklek!

"hai.." oh! Eunsung hampir lupa. Siapa lagi yang bertamu diatas jam 8 malam kalau bukan kedua sahabatnya.

"kau sudah tidur ya? Apa aku mengganggumu?" sungmin masuk kedalam apartement eunsung lebih dulu.

"iya, padahal aku tadi bermimpi hampir pergi ke bintang. Ck! Kau benar-benar merusak mimpiku" gurau eunsung.

"benarkah begitu?"

PPUKK!

Eunsung menghentikan langkahnya saat siwon tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Memang, ini sudah menjadi hal biasa. Tapi perasaan ini, sangat berbeda. Bayangan siwon dan tiffany kembali berkelabat. Kenapa ini begitu sakit?

"iya, kalian harus tau itu" eunsung menggumam canggung.


End file.
